


PTSD

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker





	

Steve watched Bucky as his fist’s swung into the punching bag, Steve was taking a break, wiping sweat from his brow a song rolled over the speakers. He knew that song, it dragged him back into when he was a small skinny child. His mother holding his hands as they danced, smiling at the memory. Suddenly another flashback, a battlefield. A trench, he didn’t know where but he was clutching a radio to his chest as that same song rolled over the radio. Bombs started to explode over his head, he remembered seeing the radio somehow being there. Gasping he felt the suffocation of the war zone clutching at his lungs. More crushing memories rushed back, the death of those around him. He sucked in air hard as more images flashed in his mind, Bucky glanced over at the sound. “Steve?” When the blonde didn’t react he walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up not seeing Bucky but a hydra soldier, lunging forwards he tackled the man pinning him on the ground, “What the fuck?!” Bucky grunted as his face was squished into the ground.  
“Be quiet.” Steve reached for his shield but found nothing, not even a gun.  
Bucky sucked in a breath, “Stevie, it’s me Bucky. Jarvis don’t speak here, call Tony.”  
“Bucky died,” Steve growled, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Stevie.” Bucky grunted as the man pushed down harder, “You know who I am. Just breath and see me.”  
“You are hydra.” Steve shook his head confused.  
“We destroyed Hydra. It’s over.” Bucky smiled, “You saved the day.”  
Tony ran in the room, a suit already being piloted by Jarvis in case he needed it to wrestle Steve off, “Steve!” Tony ran over, “Steve let him go!”  
“Tony!” Bucky’s eyes widened, as Steve’s gaze snapped up. His eyes narrowed as he twisted his body around pushing off of Bucky to face Tony. With one quick movement, he flipped Tony with his own momentum then pinned his arms down.  
“Your backup?” Steve shook his head, “Don’t move.”  
Tony groaned at being tackled by a super soldier, “Steve, it’s Tony. Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark.”  
“Howard doesn’t have a son.” Steve twisted Tony’s arm more.  
Tony winced, “Alright then. Jarvis.” The suit across the room flew over and knocked Steve off before Tony slipped inside it, “Don’t make me do this Capsicle.”  
“New weapon?” Steve stretched his arms, “Looks flashy.”  
“Dammit, Steve. Get your head out of your ass, this isn’t the war anymore.” Tony got ready to wrestle Steve, “You landed a plane in the arctic and you were frozen for a good 30 years before you were thawed. Howard married a woman named Mary and they had a son named Tony.”  
Steve looked at Tony, “He was married to his work, you are lying.” Steve started walking towards Tony, Bucky slowly got up moving behind Steve. He lunged forwards wrapping his arms around Steve, chest knocking him down. The blond caught himself twisting around, grabbing Bucky off of his back. Rolling forwards he throws Bucky towards Tony and followed by charging towards both of them. Bucky hit Tony in the middle of his chest, letting out a grunt from the metal.  
“Fuck.” Tony activated the thrusters in the suit’s feet, wrapping his arms around Bucky and propelling himself back before setting Bucky down, “I’ve got an idea. I just need an opening to get close.”  
“I can get him.” Bucky twisted and popped his back before meeting Steve’s charge. His metal hand wrapping around Steve while his other hand reached around grabbing his hand locking his arms. Squeezing tight enough that Steve grunted in pain. Using all four thrusters on the suit, Tony was there in a moment, landing in front of Steve and quickly retracting his facemask, kissing Steve. The blond’s eyes went wide as he saw Tony, his body relaxing and falling limp in Bucky’s arms.  
“W-what?” Steve looked at Tony, Bucky slowly letting go but kept his hand on Steve’s back in case he fell.  
Tony smiled, stepping out of the suit, “Got a little lost in your head there.” Leaning up, he kissed Steve gently, cupping the blond’s face in his hands.  
Steve pulled back, “I need to go.” He turned his head away from the kiss.  
“Steve, that won’t help.” Bucky slid an arm around his waist.  
“You already know we won’t let you go, Steve. You need us the most right now.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, hugging him. Steve lifted Tony upsetting him away before freeing himself from Bucky’s arms.  
“I want to be alone.” Steve turned from them.  
“Steve, stop.” Tony’s voice was firm but soft, “You know what happens when you’re alone after these.” He reached out and took Steve’s hand, “We’re not leaving you.” Steve tugged his hand away hunching his shoulders up in a defensive manner. Tony set his jaw, “Steve Rogers stop that.” He walked around Steve, putting his hands on his hips, “You knock that off right now. You’re not going anywhere by yourself right now.”  
Steve’s hands were shaking, “Tony, please.”  
Tony reached out, taking Steve’s hands in his, “When I get scared or have a meltdown, you and Bucky won’t leave me alone even when I say please so no.” He lifted Steve’s hands and kissed his palms. Steve jumped and pulled back.  
“I almost killed you.” Steve covered his face.  
“I almost kill myself on a regular basis.” Tony shrugged, “Remember that time I carried an atomic bomb through a portal in space to stop Loki?” Reaching up, he gently pulled at Steve’s wrists, “Stevie, look at me.”  
“I almost killed you! I! Me!” Steve’s voice rose, “I almost killed you!”  
“Steve.” Bucky walked over, taking his hand, “Let get you in the shower.” He tugged Steve after him, who followed him in a limp manner. Tony followed behind.  
“Oh, thanks, Jarvis. You can take the suit back now.” He glanced back, putting a hand on Steve’s back.  
“Yes, sir.” Jarvis’s voice came from the suit before it walked away. Bucky lead Steve back towards their room, stripping Steve of his work out clothing before sitting him on the toilet. Starting the shower he checked the temperature before manhandling Steve inside where he was sitting under the spray of the water. He turned towards Tony nodding his head before stepping out of the room.  
“He needs to calm down.” Bucky smiled softly. “This has happened before.” Bucky rubbed the back of his head, “Most of the time it doesn’t last so long”  
Tony nodded, “I know.” He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door.  
Bucky walked over to Tony wrapping his arms around him, “It’s okay. He needs a moment.”  
Tony smiled, “It’s okay, Bucky. I’ll wait out here.” The door cracked open as Steve stepped out mostly dried off looking tired.  
“I’m sorry.” Steve looked down at the ground, his hand holding a towel at his hips.  
Tony slid out of Bucky’s arms, grabbing Steve’s face and pulling him down in a gentle and reaffirming kiss, “Steve, it’s okay. We’ve been working through it and you’ve been getting better at this.”  
“I know.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, burying his face into his shoulder.  
Tony smiled, “Come on.” Without pulling from the hug, Tony started walking backward, gently pulling Steve over to the bed. Bucky walked over picking both of them upsetting hem down on the bed.  
“This way is faster,” Bucky grunted.  
Tony stuck his tongue out at Bucky, “Well, I can’t lift either of you beefcakes so I was moving him the only way I can without a suit.”  
“Beefcakes?” Steve and Bucky looked confused. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s shoulder, while Steve kept Tony against his chest.  
“Yeah.” Tony poked their muscles, “Beefcakes.”  
”I am not a cake.” Bucky looked at him, “Or a cow.”  
Tony rolled his eyes, “It’s a term for muscle men.” He squeezed Steve’s arm, “All this meat on you makes you a beefcake.”  
“Oh, I see.” Steve nodded his head, “Do you like muscle men?”  
“Well, I’d think that was obvious.” Tony chuckled.  
“You are dating two.” Bucky grunted, “And you love the lovemaking.”  
“Sap.” Steve chuckled, “But didn’t you like women?”  
Tony shrugged, “I’ve been with women before, yes but never loved them.” He nuzzled Steve’s shoulder, sliding his hand up Bucky’s arm, “I love the two of you.”  
“We know.” Steve and Bucky spoke at the same time.  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Then why did you ask?”  
“Because,” Bucky smirked.  
“You are easy to tease.” Steve slowly had a smile on his face.  
The tower owner stuck his tongue out at them, “Geez, I give a heartfelt and honest answer and this is what I get.”  
Steve smiled as he nuzzled Tony, “You are fine.”  
Tony smiled, “I know.”  
“Thank you.” Steve muttered into Tony’s shoulder, “I love you...”  
Bucky reached over grabbing Tony pulling him closer, “Ditto.”  
Tony shifted to fit between them, “Now it’s a beefcake sandwich.”  
“You dig it.” Bucky chuckled.  
“Don’t whine,” Steve grumbled.  
Tony smiled, “I’m not whining.” Steve nuzzled closer as he squeezed closer to Tony, heat rolling off of his body even though he was wearing almost nothing. “Geez, Steve. You’re like a fricken space heater.” Tony put a hand on Steve’s bare chest.  
“Sorry?” Steve pulled back looking at him.  
Tony pulled him closer again, “I never said I didn’t like it. It’s hot.” He gave a cheeky grin.  
“Cheeky.” Bucky chuckled as he pulled Tony closer.  
“Did you expect anything less?” Tony grinned, leaning on Bucky and pulling Steve with him.  
“You are so clingy.” Steve huffed as he brushed his leg against Tony’s leg.  
Tony grinned, “Stop whining.” Tony shifted, one of his legs going between Steve’s and rubbing.  
“I am not.” Steve face turned red as he stuttered, “T-tony?”  
Tony tilted his head, “You okay?”  
“Your rubbing.” Steve shifted up.  
“Tony, what are you doing?” Bucky asked as he blew air against Tony’s neck.  
Tony grinned, “Just what Steve said I’m doing.” He moved his leg to follow Steve, rubbing harder.  
Steve’s face turned redder, “T-Tony...” He gasped as he shivered.  
“You dirty dog.” Bucky reached around groping Steve’s ass.  
“Yes, Steve?” Tony’s grin grew, the towel around Steve’s waist coming loose the more Tony rubbed his leg between Steve’s.  
Steve shivered as his hips rolled against Tony’s leg, “W-why?”  
Tony hummed, “Because I think you’re hot and I’m easily tempted by towels.”  
“Towels...” Steve gasps as his body shuddered at the rubbing and the grope. Bucky’s hand tugs free Steve’s towel exposing Steve for Tony.  
“Especially when I know there’s nothing under them.” Tony extended his leg, rubbing against Steve more fully.  
Bucky moved his hand groping Tony’s ass, “You are such a tease.” Steve shuddered as he presses closer to Tony, fully hard.  
Tony wiggled his hips in Bucky’s hand, “Yeah, well, you two are fun to tease like this.”  
Steve ground against Tony as he clung to the man, while Bucky grouped Tony’s ass more, “You planning on taking charge, Mr. Stark?” Bucky kissed the back of his neck.  
Tony hummed, “I haven’t decided yet. I’m enjoying watching right now.” He moved his leg up, rubbing harder. Steve moaned as he arched, his member leaking against Tony.  
“I don’t think you have taken lead yet.” Bucky slid his hand around groping Tony’s crotch.  
“Nope.” Tony slowly rolled his hips up, “You two like leading and I don’t mind following in this kinds of situation.”  
Bucky rubbed his hand, “He’s needy for you.” Bucky whispered in his ear.  
“Oh, Stevie~” Tony hummed, “Tell me what you need, Stevie. I want to hear you ask for it. Be specific.”  
Steve’s face turned even redder, “Tony... that embarrassing...”  
“That doesn’t stop you and Bucky from making me beg for it,” Tony smirked, keeping his hips slowly moving in Bucky’s hand as he started groping Bucky’s crotch.  
Steve covered his face, “I will never do this to you again.... B-but... you can do what you w-want.”  
Tony drew a fingertip up Steve’s throat and over his Adam’s apple, “Nope. I want to know what you want.”  
Bucky chuckled as he watches Steve shiver, “I... I... want you...” Steve voice got softer, “to... do.. me....”  
“Look at that.” Bucky chuckled as he started to strip down Tony’s pants.  
Tony let his leg drop to the bed and helped Bucky get his pants off, “Alright, Steve. Turn around.” Steve looked confused but rolled over facing away from Tony. Bucky’s hands wandered over Tony’s body teasing everywhere. Tony hummed, patting Bucky’s leg, “I’ll be right back.” He moved off Bucky’s lap and got the lube from the nightstand before stripping totally and climbing back on the bed. He wasted no time in popping the cap and coating a few fingers before sliding one in Steve. The blond gasped as his body reacted to Tony.  
Bucky pressed against Tony watching what he was doing, “He just loves this.”  
Tony chuckled, “Oh yes he does.” He started working Steve open before sliding in another finger and tilted his head, looking at Bucky, “Now, where to put you.”  
“Ohh, you're commanding me too?” Bucky chuckled as his fingers danced up his shoulder, “Yes, sir.”  
“I haven’t decided.” Tony hummed, spreading his fingers in Steve, “You seem to like where you’re at but this should really be about Steve tonight.”  
“That is true.” Bucky chuckled, “Just let me know, sir.” Bucky kisses the back of Tony’s neck. Steve arched his back, his body reacting incredibly to Tony’s fingers as he showed up just how flexible he really was.  
Tony ran his hand up Tony’s back, “Why don’t you go around to the other side, Bucky? We’ll tag team him.”  
“His mouth?” Bucky pulled back, “Or just working his front?” Bucky slid around so he was laying in front of Steve moving his fingers up his body before wrapping around the blond’s member stroking him slowly. Steve cried out with pleasure as his hips started to rock back and forth.  
“Any way you feel like pleasuring him.” Tony slid in a third finger, alternating between spreading Steve open and thrusting his fingers in. Steve mewled as his body shook hard as his body rocked against Tony’s fingers. Bucky chuckled as he moved forwards kissing Steve deeply while he pressed his member against Steve then started stroking both of them. Leaning over, Tony nipped at Steve’s back, “You feel close, Stevie. You don’t need to hold out. Just let go.”  
“Ahh... fuc- Tony...” Steve arched his back moaning louder.  
“I’ll fuck you soon.” Tony curled his fingers down, biting harder at the muscles on Steve’s back. Steve body shook as he came from Bucky’s teasing and Tony’s fingers. Tony kissed Steve’s back, “Good Steve.” He prepped himself before pulling his fingers out and sliding into Steve.  
“Fuc....” Steve moaned hard as he rolled his hips back. Bucky kissed him while he rubbed against Steve’s front. Grinning, Tony snapped his hips forward, his hands resting on Steve’s hips. Steve arched his back to get a better angle while Bucky’s hand slid between his legs.  
“You feel amazing, Steve.” Tony purred, biting Steve’s back as he rocked his hips forward.  
“T-Tony...” Steve moaned hard, “B-Bucky...” Steve gasped as he was close to coming again.  
“Humm?” Tony grinned, sliding his hands to squeeze Steve’s ass as he snapped his hips forward. Bucky was grinding his hips against Steve’s while his hands wandered over his chest.  
“I... c-close...” Steve moaned.  
Tony was pleased with how many marks he left on Steve’s back but decided to make a few more anyways, “Don’t hold back, Steve.”  
Bucky glanced at Tony then started marking Steve’s chest, “Yeah... Stevie.” Bucky chuckled as he rolled his hips against him. Steve rolled his hips against Bucky’s as he shuddered and came again.  
Tony shouted, coming inside Steve and rolled his hips a few more times before sliding out, “Hey, Bucky. I think he could use some of you in there too.” Bucky shifted and pinned Steve down then sliding into him snapping his hips forwards. Steve cried out with pleasure, his back arching up. Tony hummed as he watched, stroking himself lazily. “Damn, Bucky.” Bucky pressed his mouth to Steve’s back as he ground inside of him. Steve cried out as he clung to the bed. “I thought the point here was to make him relax.” Tony chuckled.  
“He's relaxed,” Bucky grunted as he lifted Steve’s hips up for a better angle making him cry out again.  
“I suppose I’ll just have to take your word for it.” Tony hummed, stroking himself faster. Bucky chuckled as he ground into Steve, making the blonds back arch in an amazing manner before he came again. Bucky grunted as Steve's muscles clutched at him before falling into a twitching mess. Pushing deep into Steve he let out a low grunt as he came. Tony moaned softly, coming in his hand, “Well, that was hot.”  
Steve was breathing hard but rolled his eyes, “You like watching us have sex that much?”  
“He’s a pervert.” Bucky chuckled as he slid out of Steve, “Probably has this recorded to watch later.”  
Tony chuckled with a smirk, “So what if I do?”  
“Oh my God, Tony!” Steve looked at him.  
“Knew it.” Bucky sat down on the bed looking towards Tony.  
Tony laughed, “You should really see your face, Steve. No, I don’t record this. Unlike some people, I like to keep this sort of thing private.”  
Bucky started to laughing, “Sure, sure you do.”  
“I don’t want to see my face.” Steve huffed knowing he probably looked terrible.  
“I don’t have videos in here of the two of you.” Tony crossed his arms with a pout, “I’d rather not run the risk of someone else seeing my super soldier porno.”  
“I did read some nice fanfiction about Steve and I before, from your history pages.” Bucky leaned back hiding nothing about his body, while Steve gathered up the blankets around him.  
“What is a fanfiction?” Steve looked towards Bucky.  
“When horny writers write what their minds demand. Sometimes cute, sometimes not. Tony read ones were we have lots of sex.”  
Tony shrugged, not hiding his body like Steve, “Obviously I’m not the only one who reads them then.”  
“You have them bookmarked.” Bucky chuckled, “I like those omega things you read. Biting.” Bucky licked his lips, “Never knew it could be hot.”  
“Really now?” Tony smirked, “It’s interesting, some of the ideas they come up with.”  
Bucky leaned closer, “I would love to leave such an obvious mark on you, and Steve. Showing off who really owns you.”  
Tony hummed, “Really now? And pray tell, where would you put it?”  
Bucky reached out touching the back of Tony’s neck, “Right here.” His fingers brushed a place where the mark would be seen over Tony’s suit collars.  
“Biting?” Steve squeaked as he watched.  
Shifting, Tony moved so his mouth was almost touching Bucky’s, “I think the golden boy needs a little demonstration.”  
“Of biting?” Bucky looked at Tony, “I don’t mind, as I said I would love to mark what is mine.”  
“I’m sure you can make it just as sexy as the stories, or are you scared that the fictional you is sexier than the real deal?” Tony smirked, pulling away. Bucky reached out gripping Tony’s shoulder before turning him so that he was pressed against the bed with his ass in the air. Moving forwards Bucky pressed himself against Tony, while he dragged his tongue over the location on Tony’s neck.  
“I always am.” He nipped the skin softly.  
Tony shivered with a moan, “Good to know.”  
Steve’s eyes went wide as he watched, “Is it safe?”  
Bucky slowly ground against his ass, his fingers dragging along his sides, “Yes.”  
“Aww, Stevie’s worried about me.” Tony grinned at Steve, “Totally safe if your partner knows how to handle it and if Bucky’s read the stories, he knows enough.” Bucky sucked on the spot on Tony’s neck as he rolled his hips.  
“Okay...” Steve swallowed as he watched.  
Tony moaned, grinding back against Bucky, “It’s fine, Steve. Bucky won’t hurt me anyway I don’t want him to.” Bucky slid one hand down grabbing the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers before sliding them inside of Tony while his mouth kept working on that place on his neck. Tony shivered, humming as he was stretched. His hands found comfortable spots to hold the blankets. Working his fingers into Tony quickly as he sank his teeth deeper into the skin of Tony’s neck. Tony gasped his spine arching and tilting his head so Bucky could reach his neck easier. Closing his eyes, he ground his hips against Bucky’s fingers.Steve sucked in a breath as he watched, while Bucky slides another finger inside of Tony curling them downwards rubbing against the bundle of nerves. Tony moaned loudly, rocking his hips again, “Maybe I should bookmark more stories.” Bucky hummed as he slides his fingers out before sliding his member into him in a rougher manner, as his tongue dragged around the bite mark.  
“What's an omega?” Steve gasped as he grew hard watching them.  
Bucky lifted his head, “So, Omega’s can be male or female but they attract Alphas who bite to bond with them. Omega’s can have children.” Bucky snapped his hips forwards, and he arched down biting into Tony again deepening the mark.  
Tony shuddered, the blanket muffling his cry, “In that kind of world, Bucky would definitely be an Alpha.”  
“What am I?” Steve pointed towards himself with wide eyes.  
“Totally an Omega.” Tony grinned.  
“Yep.” Bucky nodded his head, as his hips snapped forwards. Tony cried out, angling his hips for a better angle. Steve slide closer watching.  
“What are you then?” Steve had a growing interest in this story.  
“Partly Alpha party Omega.” Tony moaned, his body rocking with every hit he took from Bucky.  
“Steve, stroke him,” Bucky growled towards Steve, who instantly reached out wrapping his hand around Tony’s member stroking on it. Bucky’s hips kept working, while his mouth slowly bit deeper into Tony’s neck making sure that the mark would last.  
Tony moaned and shuddered, his member leaking on Steve’s hand, “Fuck, forget bookmarking, I’ll just send the stories to you next time.”  
“That would make it easier,” Bucky grunted as he ground his member against Tony’s sensitive nerve bundle while his tongue dragged over the bite. Screaming, Tony came in Steve’s hand, his walls clamping around Bucky’s member. Bucky grunted as he bit down again, and came inside of Tony.  
“Wow.” Steve blinked at them.  
Tony chuckled, moving so Bucky slid out of him, “See? Totally safe.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony making him flop on the bed.  
“I think that will be permanent,” Bucky smirked.  
Steve chuckled, “You were always more extreme than I was.”  
Tony hummed, “I don’t mind.” He reached out, patting Steve’s cheek, “It wouldn’t be fun if you two were the same.”  
Steve leaned down kissing him, “No you like having a diverse porno.”  
Tony grinned, his hand sliding from Steve’s face to his chest and going lower still, “Now you’re getting the idea.”  
“You still want more?” Steve’s mouth fell open in surprise.  
“Damned needy ass.” Bucky slapped Tony’s ass.  
Tony wiggled his hips, “Well, Stevie, you’ve still got a boner to take care of.”  
“O-oh that is true.” Steve flushed again.  
“Ride him, Tony.” Bucky slid off of him.  
“Nope. Steve gets to work for it if he wants it.” Tony grinned, running his fingertip up Steve’s member.  
“I do?” Steve swallowed, “What do I have to do Tony?”  
“You worry so much.” Tony chuckled, rubbing his finger over Steve’s tip, “Just come and take it.”  
“T-take what!” Steve’s face went redder, “Tony?!”  
“You are teasing him too much.” Bucky smacked Tony’s ass again.  
Tony rolled his eyes, “I didn’t think it would be a problem, you took my ass plenty that first date we went on.” Steve grumbled as he reached over lifting Tony up setting him on his lap before pulling him down onto his member. Tony gasped, his spine arching before he grabbed Steve’s face and plunging his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Grunting Steve lifted Tony up before pulling him down hard again. Bucky slid behind Tony wrapping his arms around the man, to grasp his member stroking it slowly while he mouthed at the bite mark. Tony moaned, his body trembling as he rocked his hips down against Steve’s. Pressing forwards Steve mouthed his lips against Tony’s neck, before sucking marks. Tony tipped his head to the side to give them both better access, his eyes fluttering closed as he rocked his hips in time to Steve’s. Bucky moved his hand faster on Tony’s member while he left little bruises all over Tony’s shoulders.  
“Oh... Tony...” Steve gasped as he rolled his hips upwards.  
Tony cried out as Steve rolled up into the over sensitive nerve cluster, “Fuck, Steve… Bucky…”  
“We are fucking you, Tony.” Bucky chuckled, using Tony’s words just as Steve’s hips snapped upwards.  
“The two of you are going to drive me crazy one day.” Tony panted, squeezing Steve’s shoulders.  
“I think you are crazy.” Steve laughed softly as he rolled his hips upwards.  
Tony cried out, “Maybe I am if I ask for seconds from a super soldier.”  
“From two.” Bucky slid his other hand down sliding a finger in along with Steve's member. Steve groaned as the added friction.  
“Ah…” Tony shivered as he was stretched wider, “See? Already crazy then.”  
“Very.” Bucky pulled his other hand back smacking Tony’s ass. Steve grunted as Tony squeezed around him.  
“You just like smacking my ass today.” Tony panted, his body close.  
“I do.” Bucky groped Tony’s ass, “I could bite them too.”  
Tony grinned, “Careful, Steve might not be able to handle that.”  
“Hmm...” Bucky pinched gently at Tony’s butt. Steve shuddered as Tony’s twitched around him. Tony rocked his hips down before crying out as he came, his walls squeezing Steve. Grunting Steve was dragged after him coming inside of Tony. Bucky lifted Tony off laying him down before curling around him, while Steve flopped down slightly laying on him.  
Tony grunted, reaching back and wrapping an arm the best he could around Bucky, his other arm wrapping around Steve, “I love you two.” Bucky and Steve echoed the I love you before cuddling into Tony. Humming, Tony closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
